Our current work entails clarifying the synthesis and distribution of cytoplasmic iron binding material in diploid and malignant cells. In addition we are characterizing the role of the Golgi apparatus in regulating intracellular water and ion balance, and we are engaged in determining the role of the contractile ring in the process of cytokinesis.